


Finding Hestia

by TheSereneMage



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage





	Finding Hestia

   Elren coughed out of habit as she worked her way through the dusty halls of an ancient Titan vault. She was the adventurous type, so when she found a small overgrown tunnel in the circle of mountains that once kept the sacred Vale of Eternal Blossoms safe, she had to explore. The artifacts she came across didn't pique her interest, she was no treasure hunter, all she wanted was to stave off boredom. besides a few mercenary jobs and perhaps a few trips in search of minerals, there was nothing really left to do in Pandaria. She had her farm all ready for harvest in a few weeks, and the Shado-Pan and the Golden Lotus didn't require her aid, so that left her to do whatever she desired.  
  
    She pushed through a thick wall of cobwebs and into what seemed to be a workshop. All sorts of abandoned workbenches with tools scattered about, some she knew from working alongside some engineers and fellow blacksmiths, others baffled her for what they could have been used for. By the looks of the workshop's condition, it appeared to have been used recently, but the thin layer of dust on every surface said otherwise. As Elren explored the workshop, she took a gander at everything her eyes rested on. It was when she came upon a row of constructs that she paused to examine further.  
  
    At the front of the row was an ivory equine construct with lambent blue markings along the body. a small oval shaped slot was on the chest of the construct. She removed her gauntlet to touch the construct, it was a marvelous titanic machine. She had never seen it's like in all of the Titan ruins she had ever explored. She began to believe the words of the Pandaren people, that Pandaria had it's share of secrets, but also it's share of ancient treasures. As her fingers reached the slot on the chest, she felt a marking inside. She traced it and found it familiar.  
  
    Removing her pack from her shoulder, she unearthed a cerulean silk satchel from one of the pockets. she pulled out her Hearthstone and traced the ice-blue symbol etched in the center, then the marking within the slot on the equine construct. That is when the wheels in her head began to turn. Taking a deep breath, hoping that this construct would not become hostile, she placed her Hearthstone in the slot, the symbol meeting the marking. With a soft push to make sure it was secure, their was a soft click, followed by a whirring sound. there seemed to be some sort of energy radiating off of the construct, causing the air around it and Elren to become filled with dust.  
  
    The eyes on the construct, followed by it's markings began to glow brightly before it started to move. Slow at first, as if it had rigamortis, but as the construct's head moved like a living horse, the limbs began to move more fluidly. With a metallic winnie, the construct finished coming to life and stared at the one who woke it from it's ancient slumber. Elren was in awe as the construct examined her, occasionally leaning forward to smell her as if it were a real horse. then it gave an excited metallic neigh as it reared back. Elren went stiff, hoping it wasn't going to attack, but instead it tapped it's hoof on the stone floor of the workshop. Then it gestured it's head back as if motioning her to mount it. Elren picked up her pack without taking her eyes off the construct, eying the blue energy the seeped out of the the construct, making up it's tail and mane. With one final look to the slot, Elren found it gone, her Hearthstone merged into the ivory stone.  
  
As she pulled herself onto it's back, she held onto the front of the built in saddle, waiting for something to happen, then it occurred to her that the construct was waiting for her to make a command.  
  
    "Let's go back to the surface," she said as she tapped her heel into the construct's side.  
      
    With a metallic neigh of acknowledgement, the construct began to move towards the hall where Elren had entered the workshop. After what seemed like several minutes, they reentered the Vale. The construct gave what seemed like a happy sigh before looking back at Elren as if it were asking what to do now. Elren gave a slight chuckle, pointing roughly Northwest where the Shrine of Seven Stars rested.  
  
    "I need another Hearthstone, you kind sort of eaten mine," she said with a slight chuckle.  
  
    The construct dipped it's head before ethereal wings made of the same energy of it's tail and mane sprouted from the base of it's mane and took to the skies, flying swiftly towards the direction Elren had indicated. Elren had stroked the ethereal mane of the construct and smiled.  
  
    "I think I'll call you Hestia," she said in a murmur "seems like a fitting name since you are of Titanic origin..." the steed whinnied in response, a sign that she liked her new name.


End file.
